


Happy New Year

by PhoenixEnigma (elizabeth_rice)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, Challenge Response, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/PhoenixEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was almost midnight, and Draco scanned the party for the recipient of his New Year's kiss'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hex Files January Drabble Challenge. Beta: [seraphina_snape](http://seraphina-snape.livejournal.com/). I first posted this drabble in 2005.
> 
> Disclaimer: based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

It was almost midnight, and Draco scanned the party for the recipient of his New Year's kiss. Harry was with his friends. Draco watched him till he turned. Their eyes met briefly. Draco exited through the doors of the Great Hall and headed towards the courtyard. A few minutes passed before Harry joined him.

Smiling at him, Draco waved his wand. "_Tempus_!"

Glowing numbers were conjured up that read the time. A few more seconds.

"Want to do the honours, Harry?"

"Together?"

"All right."

"Four, three, two, one... Happy New Year," they said together, smiled and kissed under the heavens.

 

~ * ~


End file.
